


A Look Through Enemy Eyes

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine looks hard at himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Through Enemy Eyes

He hears it even now, laying in the safety of his TARDIS. That harsh, voder-encoded voice telling him a simple statement of fact from its own point of view.

"You would make a good Dalek."

His mouth had gone dry then, and he had seen, just as he told the arrogant ape, that the Daleks only told the truth.

Had he changed so much?

"What the hell are you changing into?"

What was he? Was he that battle hardened veteran, the survivor who did not want to be?

Or was he still the Doctor? Was he the man he had been, who took a broken TARDIS and roved the universe, fed up with his people's policy of non-interference.

He thought about the young human who traveled at his side now. He thought about, in their very first adventure against the Nestene Consciousness, that he had been unable to stop from taking her hand, from asking her to go with him and needing her.

Was she his anchor now? The one thing to keep him from growing as cold and lost as the genius that had been Davros?

Would Rose be the Companion to save him?

Time, as always, would tell.


End file.
